dbz dare show
by kawaiiangel91
Summary: Hello everybody this is my first fanfic so I thought I'll start with a dare show. Please send in your dares. And don't trust my friend when she tells you I like trunks. Enjoy. I've seem to put the same story twice. Sorry.


Hello minna I'm Skylar this is my first fabric and I'm doing it with my best friend k. now let's meet our cast from the son family we have Goku,ChiChi,Gohan,Goten,Videl,and Pan. From the briefs family we have Bulma,Vegeta,Trunks,mirai trunks,and for the other characters Yamcha, Krillen,18,Marron, Master Roshi,Tien, and Chiatzu. OK the rules of the game is to earn the most points and whoever wins gets a mystery prize, there will be no yaoi or Yuri,me and k.t can also be dared. OK let's start with vegeta.

Sky-vegeta I want you to admit you think Goku is your best friend.

Vegeta-If I refuse?

Sky-You will have to be dumped in a pool of worms.I guess I forgot to tell you that if you refuse the dare you will have the - Fine I admit kakorot that you are my f-friend.

Skylar-see veggie-chan it was't that hard.

K.T- Sky I want you to pick a song to sing then explain why you sung it .

Sky-ok I choose let it go by-demi lovato. Let it go,let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go,let it go. Turn mmy back and slam the door. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling. Like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know. Let it go,let it go. Can't hold you back anymore. Let it go,let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. And here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let it go,let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway. Its funny how some distance makes everything seem so small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe. I know I left behind but I'm relieved to grieve. Let it go,let it go. Can't hold you back anymore. Let it go,let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. And here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let it go,let it go. The cold never both red me anyway. Standing frozen in the life I've chosen. You won't find me the past is so behind me. Buried in the snow. Let it go,let it go. Can't hold you back anymore. Let it go,let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. And here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let it go,let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway. Let it go. Let it go,let it go. Let it go.

Everyone besides vegeta- That was great.

K.T-now tell us why you sung it.

Sky-I sung the song because it relates to my childhood. OK now goku you have to go without training for a whole day

Goku-WHAT!

K.T- you have to do it it goku its a dare

Goku-that's being so cruel and heartless.

Sky-don't worry goku you can spar with vegeta tommorow

Goku-okay

K.T-ok now bulma out of all the villains the guys faced who do you think was the worst?

Bulma- I wouldas it would have to be frieza

Sky-hey k.t remeber the frieza saga and goku turned ssj.

K.T-Yeah that was so awesome I remeber when we thought he died on planet namek and we cried.

Goku- both of you cried ove me?

Sky- who wouldn't without you we wouldn't have dbz. And I remeber when frieza came to earth but defeated him with his badass sword.

K.T- ok back with the dares chichi when you get mad you some how make your frying pan of doom out of thin air.

Chichi- I don't know it sorta just happens.

K.T- Ok you have to spar with sky.

Sky& -WHAT!

Sky k.t you sure you want e transform into one of my modes.

-what modes

K.T- well you see Sky has these modes where she can go samurai,hunter,or even ssj.

Sky-you had to say that. OK I'll go ssj mode make it fair

( and sky both went ssj spar lasted 1 hour with it coming to a tie)

Sky-that was fun

- your a good fighter.

Sky&kt- ok that concludes this chapter please send your dares.

K.T-and do me a favor make sure you get sky in a lot of fares with she likes him. Bye.


End file.
